


The Competition

by bidwelboy



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dildos, Double Ended Dildo, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Uniform Kink, a kinda fucked up training excersise, barry is actually quite kinky, they're both really competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidwelboy/pseuds/bidwelboy
Summary: Inspired by some art I saw on Tumblr a while back, if I find it I will link it here.----Wally and Dick are boyfriends, and always fighting about who is a better hero. Barry decides to step in and give them a competition.





	The Competition

Wally and Dick had just come in, still arguing about something that had happened on the mission. They were constantly competing to look like the best to their friends and team members.

The two boys walked past Barry in the corridor, he said hi as they fought with each other, walking into their room fighting. Barry had seen this many times before and had an idea.

He knocked on their door as Dick opened it a crack, carefully. "I want to see you two in the training room in about 10 minutes" Barry said vaguely, closing the door behind him as Wally and Dick exchanged looks of curiosity.

"Better get dressed then" Dick said to Wally cheekily as he had already undressed. 

\--

The couple walked down to the training room in their full uniform, cowl covering Wally's face and mask covering Dick's. They walked into the empty room to find Barry sitting down in his casual outfit with a bag beside him. "Come in, you two" He said as they walked towards him.

Barry pointed towards two chairs he had prepared as they both sat down. He introduced the reason for their meeting.

"You two keep fighting over every little thing, I've been receiving complaints from the rest of the guys" Barry told them, looking eye to eye with Dick.

Wally nodded as he thought back to every time they had fought and argued.

"So I thought I would have a little competition, to sort this out once and for all" Barry continued as he got up to lock the training room door.

Dick looked to Wally with an expression which almost said "It's on" as Barry sat down in front of them.

"I know you two are close, we can hear it a lot of the time" Barry revealed, making Wally's face go red to contrast with the yellow cowl on his face. He thought back to all the times he screamed Dick's name as he climaxed, and how awkward it was that he knew...

Barry put his hand in the bag next to him and much to Dick's surprise, produced a long, purple double-ended dildo. Barry grinned as he watched the boy's jaw's drop at the sight. He smirked as he stroked the plastic up and down. 

"What's the competition then?" Dick asked Barry curiously, feeling his cock twitch already.

Barry reached into his bag again and produced a clear cock cage, complete with key in his pocket. "First one to cum gets locked up for a week by the other" He said, looking at both of their expressions, neither of them scared or worried. "Both of you good?" Barry said as he pulled out the bottle of lube in the bag as well.

Wally stood up with his usual confidence. "I'm ready" He said, walking towards Barry with a smile on his face.

Dick stood up less enthusiastically as he said "Sure, just another thing I can beat you at"

Barry grinned as he told them both to "Get on your hands and knees facing away from each other"

Wally obliged, following his mentors instructions and shaking his ass in the air, hugged by the yellow uniform.

Dick took his time but also got down, facing away from Wally and keeping his distance.

Barry expertly unzipped Wally's suit to reveal his ass and with a bit of stretching his hole, as Barry lubed it up with his finger. He did the same to Dick who had already unzipped his uniform for him.

Wally moaned as he felt Barry's long fingers tease his hole, as he heard the wet noise of the dildo being lubed up. He placed it at both of the boy's entrances and commanded "Crawl backwards for me", keeping a steady grip as both of the boys impaled themselves on the plastic length, Barry let go once he thought they had sufficiently taken it.

Both of the boy's moaned and gasped as they felt the large dildo entering them, not being able to see each other but hear each other.

Barry stepped back and sat down in his chair. "Kid Flash vs the Boy Wonder. Let's see who can last the longest" He grinned evilly at them both as he stroked his bulge, watching the two fuck themselves and each other.

 

Wally took the most of the dildo first, his moans filling the room as he felt it gently brush up against his prostate.

Dick also moaned at the sensation but managed to get a hold of himself and his usual personality. "What's the matter Flash, can't keep up?" He teases as Wally pushed back in his direction with force, hitting his prostate hard and causing precum to drip from his tip into the uniform as he groaned.

Wally wasn't able to come up with a comeback, a slow but steady stream of precum leaking from his cock.

Barry observed closely as the two battled it out to fuck each other harder and harder. The dildo was moving at speed now as it reached each of the boy's prostate, both getting closer with every hit. It was all up to who could hold it in the longest.

Dick was on the edge after a few more minutes of this, and made the mistake of turning his head to look behind him, where he saw his boyfriend in his uniform falling apart with the dildo in both of their holes.

Dick couldn't take it any longer and nearly screamed as he let himself go, thick ropes of his cum erupting from his cock into his uniform and dripping through as Barry smiled, intervening and pulling the dildo out of both of their holes, Dick still attempting to gain his breath as Wally moans at the emptiness he feels.

"I think we have a winner" Barry said as he spanked both of the boys in front of him. Wally was basically begging him to cum as he inserted the dildo back into his hole, granting his wish as he slowly started to vibrate it with his hand, making Wally cum almost instantly afterwards. "Roll over, look at me" Barry said with his rock hard cock bulging out of his jeans.

Both of the boys obliged, rolling over on the floor with cum filled uniforms and exhausted expressions. "Wally, you won. Would you like to do the honours?" He asked, placing the cock cage in front of him.

He got up a few moments later and picked up the cage, walking over to his boyfriend lying on the floor exasperated. He took off his belt and unzipped his pants to reveal his cum covered cock. Wally expertly fitted the cage and locked it, causing Dick to protest quietly before giving up. He tucked the key in his pocket and grinned. "Guess the Boy Wonder isn't that wonderful after all" He teased, helping him up and zipped him all back up. The cage noticably stuck out of his uniform as Wally thanked Barry and they left the training room together, returning to their room.


End file.
